1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to monitoring of compute resources.
2. General Background
A compute system typically utilizes a variety of compute resources. Examples of compute resources include a central processing unit (“CPU”), a memory, or the like. A user may interact with a compute system by providing an input, e.g., a keyboard entry, movement of a mouse, or the like. A response by the compute system to such interaction may involve utilization of compute resources. For example, a user may press a key on a keyboard. The compute system has to then process that input and display the keyboard input on a display screen. During such interaction, the compute system may also be utilizing compute resources for other tasks, e.g., background tasks that may not involve any user interaction. As a result of such other utilization of compute resources by the compute system, the compute system may process the response to the user interaction more slowly than if such other compute resources were not being utilized. For example, a desktop compute system may run some background processes, which consume substantial amounts of available compute resources, without being noticed by the interactive user, while other smaller loads may have a dramatic impact on the system responsiveness to the user interaction. Current approaches do not adequately monitor the responsiveness of a compute system to user interactivity.